1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for holding food to be eaten directly from the container, and more particularly relates to resealable containers for meals, especially for pet food.
2. Background Information
Pets enjoy variety in their meals, both in flavor and in texture. Dry food is good for pet teeth, but canned wet food is more appealing to pet appetites. In the past, pet owners have purchased dry pet food and canned wet food in separate containers, and then mixed them to feed their pet. Pet owners may also purchase pet treats such as dog biscuits, jerky or other dried meat or meat mimic to feed the pet apart from the dry food and canned wet food. The time absorbing and inconvenience of buying, dispensing and perhaps mixing numerous separately packaged kinds of food among pet owners who have many competing demands for their time has resulted in the pets of many such owners losing out on healthful variety in their meals, as one or the other of the dry, wet or mimic foods is served as time permits.
It is an object of this invention to provide a food holder that is adapted for packaging canned wet meat, dry food bits, and optionally, pet treats, in a convenient easy-to-serve container that doubles as a feeding tray in which wet and dry food can be mixed and water can be placed for drinking, and which can be resealed and refrigerated if all the food is not consumed when served.